


Christmas Eve Snow Fight

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Nothing screams Christmas more than a good snowball fight. Unfortunately that's what it seems like when Waluigi is involved.





	Christmas Eve Snow Fight

"Well, it's finally here." Waluigi stated as he was watching the snow fall in the Sherbet Land racecourse from Mario Kart Double Dash, watching the different colored big Shy Guys dance around on the ice as he turned to Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha. "So how was your Christmas eve?"

"Could have gone better," Dry Bowser said as he was looking for some of his scattered bones in the snow, while Petey was making some forts out of the white mushy snow, also taking the time to have some as a quick snack using his freezing green leaves.

"But you would say it's otherwise all right, yeah?" Waluigi responded as he wrapped his purple scarf around him, having knitted it before coming to the glacier race track. "I'm grateful that I decided to run my bridal boutique earlier. Using the materials there allowed me to make this scarf, which is not only making me stay warm, but it look pretty good on me."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes at this statement. "Of course you would think so..."

Waluigi got insulted by this, grabbing a handful of snow and forming it into a snowball as he chucked it at Dry Bowsers skull, the snow going into his eye sockets. Waluigi laughed as he pointed at Dry Bowser, which in turn annoyed the skeletal reptile as he pulled out a fragile bone and chucked it right at the tall lanky purple man, knocking him back into the snow. Petey then watched in dismay as Dry Bowser and Waluigi began chucking snowballs at each other, using the snow that was part of the forts he made, which caused the mutated piranha plant to bellow angrily as he then grabbed a huge amount of snow with his mouth, releasing it all over the two aggressors as he then flew into the snowy night sky, looking for a more peaceful place to build his snow fort without his two friends acting obnoxious.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Waluigi taunted as he was swift in dodging the snowballs coming his way.

"I got more than enough to take out a chump like you!" Dry Bowser laughed as he didn't let the snow affect his bones, since he was used to worse debris.

Watching nearby was Mr. Blizzard, who was quite a bit annoyed at how the three characters were chucking snow at each other without any thought to it.

"So they feel like the snow is their ally, huh...?" Mr. Blizzard stated as his blue cap got adjusted by the wind, bouncing towards the trio as several other snowmen popped up behind him. "Let's see how they feel about a wintry avalanche...!"

Petey was about to make up another batch of snowballs to use when he noticed the snowmen approaching him, Waluigi, and Dry Bowser.


End file.
